Forbidden
by folkloric
Summary: [one shot] After the Eternal Calm has spread and Yuna is back with the one she loves. Why does she have these feeling that she hopes that are not her own, feelings for an old fayth known as Shuyin? ShuyinYuna


**Title**: Forbidden  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: Shuyin/Yuna, mentions of Tidus/Yuna  
**Warnings**: None  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own FINAL FANTASY X-2 in any way, shape or form. All characters, locations and general world of FINAL FANTASY X-2 belongs to those who have created and distributed it.  
**Summary**: After the Eternal Calm has spread and Yuna is back with the one she loves. Why does she have these feeling that she hopes that are not her own, feelings for an old fayth known as Shuyin?  
**Author's Notes: **Basically done because I didn't see any stories concerning them. This is un beta'd, because she hasn't played the game and I'm not spoiling for her.

-

The sound of crashing waves greeted her ears as she walked out of the small hut that she had called home for just a few days. Besaid wasn't her actual birthplace but it felt like it, growing up with Wakka and Lulu had given her the sense of having siblings and the island gave her the ultimate sense of comfort. She was dressed in light and somewhat thin white pants that came just below her knees and a blue shirt that reached just passed her elbows, her hair was still wrapped up in its red cloth. It would be insane for her to unravel it every night just to get up a few hours before sunrise to put it back up. She only took it down when going to the bathes, where it would easier just to wash it once a week. She had her multicolored blanket turned shawl as well as she quietly left the village.

It was deep into the night now, millions upon billions of multicolored stars shined in the sky as she continued up the steep hill leaving the small area of human habitation. The sound of crickets and the soft movement of fiends were there but she ignored them. She gripped the shawl tightly as they didn't lash out, the sound of the crashing of the waves made her think of the soft sighs of the pyreflies. At the very top of the hill, she turned and looked back at the small village. A night breeze softly blew her cropped hair and it sent a shiver down her spine.

All of this made her think of the encounter in the Farplane just a few weeks back. To her the Farplane was the most beautiful place she had ever seen and had been one of the few people ever to walk on its non-existent surface of wildflowers and waterfalls. Subconsciously she began moving towards the beach again, her thoughts still lingering on what had happened in the forbidden utopia.

She had Tidus again, a gift to her from the Farplane. He was no longer a dream nor a memory but a live person, the last remnant of a once powerful machina city. As she walked underneath the remnants of one of the many Zanarkand outposts, she heard a distinct growl of a coyote but she ignored it, drifting as if she were a ghost and that she couldn't get hurt by it. She stopped though when it jumped out in front of her and charged her. Automatically she called her the gun of her Gunner dressphere and shot it. It fell back a few feet and sprawled out and disappeared into a swirl of pyreflies.  
Pyreflies.

_"I've finally found you."_  
The sound of his voice sent a pleasure shiver down her spine that shouldn't have happened. Shaking her head, she dropped the gun that disappeared too, into pyreflies. For the last few weeks she had tried to deny what had happened during her meeting with the enigmatic Shuyin, the one who's aura and essence in the end had created her love, Tidus. The meeting in the Farplane made a lot of unneeded complications she didn't need and she hid her distress easily. She had been a summoner and being a summoner it was almost taboo to show worry, fear or pain. You had to be an idol of peace and calm. And thus you must be calm, poise and serene.  
Rikku had probably picked up on it, being the one of the few people that had traveled with her during that fatefully pilgrimage. But the blond Al Bhed had mentioned nothing of it. Shuyin was an anomaly to her, even after she had finally sent him to the Farplane and he accepted his fate. After meeting with Tidus, yes, she was still a sphere hunter; she had even found a few spheres of Lenne and Yunalesca. Though in very bad condition, she knew the voices as if they were her own. She blinked and looked up at the old machina structure, shaking her head she turned and went back to the Besaid village. Tomorrow she would ask to go to Guadosalam.

She always liked the songs the musicians played but this one was her favourite by far. It reminded her of…him. Sad to say but she was more concerned about remembering Shuyin then she actually remembering Tidus now…she had Tidus and yet Shuyin at the same time, though it didn't feel like it. Both were different, Tidus was a like the ocean, cool and calm but over excited when tempted. Shuyin seemed more like a fierce inferno, warm and inviting one moment and next be a destructive force.  
Rikku stood with Tidus watching and listening to the musicians, her cousin's lithe body swaying to watch the soft rhythm. She turned to leave and walking up the uphill turn to the Farplane, when Paine stopped her.  
"You're going to see him." It wasn't a question but a fact. Yuna's eyes widened for a moment but returned to normal.  
"You know then..?"  
"There's nothing to worry about, he is after all practically your Tidus. I'll deal those two if needed." She moved her head to the side to acknowledge Tidus and Rikku below her. Yuna gave a reassured smile before turning and quickly jogging pass the Guado that was next to the entrance and entered the sacred dwelling of the memories of the dead. The outside of the Farplane looked exactly how she remembered it, a large sphere amidst a bottomless pit with only one way to and from it. She stopped at the clear translucent opening of the sphere and took a deep breath.

"I'm actually going to do this…" She muttered taking a deep breath, calming her nerves as she entered the Farplane.  
Walking through the doorway she was now dressed in Lenne's clothes…her sphere, the Songstress dressphere. She hadn't worn it in awhile outside of battles otherwise she didn't even think about summoning it. It was like a precious memory of what it had caused for her, even though it literally was a clump of memories pulled together. No one was there which was good. The Farplane was what she remembered it to be, ethereal and utterly forbidden. It was like if you were a child and you wanted so badly that was in your reach and yet not. So close and yet so far away. She walked toward the edge of the old earthen floor and waited. It wasn't long before the dressphere reacted to the environment, beautiful swirls of light ghosting across her pale skin as if forbidden whispers.  
She looked down at the one that was curiously moving across her arm as if rubbing against her as if a pleased creature. Looking up, she gasped and took a hesitant step back. He was standing right in front of her, a pleased look on his face.

"I've awaited your return…Yuna."  
He shouldn't be able to talk…a shrill of shock shot through her body, he knew she wasn't Lenne and yet he had still come to her. A pyreflies cried out softly and began moving around almost agitated. Her breath caught in her thought and she looked away embarrassed. His chuckled scared her and enthralled her.  
"Shuyin…what about Lenne? Where is she?" The same chuckle again.  
"Lenne is still within you. She likes you, thus hangs around you." Oh. So that's why the pyrefly had liked her so much. She looked up at him, he was smiling and seemed generally happy. A few stray pyreflies began floating in agitated circles, clearly annoyed.  
"Wha-"

Before she could finish, she was pulled into a tight hug. Her songstress dress started to glow and 'exploded' into more pyreflies. Strange feelings began to bubble up inside of her, happiness, safety, security…love…lust. She no longer needed to know whose feelings these were. They weren't Lenne's…these were her own feeling. A lit pink tone appeared on her face as she realized these were the same feelings she felt with Tidus. With Shuyin it felt almost…wrong but right at the same time. She no longer dwelled on the feelings and looked into Shuyin's eyes.  
"Yuna..."  
"Don't question it…" She molded into his body perfectly, as she embraced him as well and leaned up for a chaste kiss. Kissing Tidus was nothing like this; Tidus was just like the water, free following and going with the flow. Even for not being technically being alive, Shuyin still seemed to be alive to her. The kiss sent a fire throughout her body, making her hug the spirit tightly. She felt Shuyin stiffen and she pulled back to see what had disrupted them and her eyes widened drastically.

"F-father!"  
Lord Braska stood there with Auron, who currently had the Masamune digging into Shuyin's back. Auron and Braska did not look pleased at what had transpired. Shuyin chuckled and let go of the former summoner, turned and left, going through the deadly blade.  
"Father I-"  
"Yuna…don't say anything. Just don't ever come back for Shuyin ever again. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt by him."  
She nodded in respect and soon left the Farplane, just before entering Guadosalam she gave one fleeting look to the place that held the man that she unwittingly loved.


End file.
